Lavender & Grey
by Prince Elias
Summary: Everyone's favourite dark elf ranger is haunted by an old foe, but can the two put their differences aside? and how will everyone else deal with the elf's new lover?
1. New Horizons

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this newly rewritten opening chapter. I didn't realise just how difficult it is to rewrite and edit old stuff without mucking up your reviews etc, but I shall try my best. I owe everyone who has read this story that much at least. Thank you all for your patience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lavender eyes scanned the horizon, as the sun rose over the peaks of the distant mountains. Even though he had spent over a decade on the surface, the sunlight still stung his eyes, a blazing inferno searing through his mind, blinding him, making him oblivious to the world.

After he had all the light his sensitive eyes could take, the drow turned and entered his room, pausing to shut the door to his balcony and almost knocking over Cattie-Brie, who had been watching him closely throughout his lonely vigil. "Cattie," he said with a smile, "It's the most beautiful thing in all the realms, is it not?" the drow turned to look out over the plains surrounding Mithral Hall .

"Not quite," she replied softly, placing her hand lightly on his arm. "You know, I've known you for so long, yet…" She placed her arm around his neck and turned to look into his eyes.

"Do you truly feel nothing for me?" she asked, eyes searching for an answer in his face, but knowing all along in her heart what he would say. "It's not that I don't..." he began.

"Don't say it," she replied, "I know you don't love me," the young woman removed her hands from him, took a step back and looked him up and down, scrutinising the elf that she loved so dearly.

_I do feel for her, but it is not love, I think. How do I say this? What about Wulfgar? It would crush him for me to take up with her, yet she is my friend..._

"Cattie," he sighed. "I truly am sorry; I just think that you deserve someone better. Do you truly believe that I'll settle down here, spend the rest of my life in these halls? Even now, I can feel the lure of the wild calling me out, to my home."

"Where is home for a drow, other than the cities of your kin?" she asked him sceptically.

"Would you rather return to the sure death of your home, than spend time with me here? Am I truly that meaningless?"

"No, of course not, but Menzoberranzan was not me home, nor will it ever be." replied the renegade drow. Out there, there are many places I wish to see, many things I wish to do before..."

"None of those things would even be hampered by the colour of your skin, then?" She asked.

Drizzt knew the truth in her words, yet he still felt the desire to try to see more of the varied realms.

_Mooshie encouraged me to seek out my own place, and my duties as a ranger bind me to protect the people of these lands, yet can I truly forsake my friends, and venture off into the wilderness alone, never to see them again? For I know that I lie to myself when I talk of settling down._

"Power to you, Drizzt Do'urden," she said, realizing that the drow could not be dissuaded from his chosen course in life, that of a wanderer. "Just remember," she said, raising a hand to his cheek. "You will always have a home wherever you go, and that is in the hearts of your friends." The drow turned his head away, to look over the sunrise again.

Cattie-Brie stopped her hand short of his face, dropping it back to her side. She turned to leave, but stopped at his door. "I just wish you would let me have my home in your heart." She closed the door quietly behind her, and Drizzt slumped onto his bed, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. He lay back, staring up at the ornately carved dwarven ceiling. He had much to think about.

Later that morning, a firm knock on the dark elf's door woke him from his reverie.

The ebony skinned elf rolled off of his bed, and pulled on his shirt and leggings.

Belting on Icingdeath and Twinkle, he strode to his door and pulled it open, already readying an apology for Cattie-Brie, and his harsh treatment of her, though he knew he was just in his reasoning.

"Oh, Bruenor," said Drizzt, recognizing his closest friend and comrade throughout many battles. "Who were ye expectin', elf?" replied the gruff dwarf, by way of greeting.

"No one in particular," said the drow, casting thoughts of the earlier morning's argument away. "So do what do I owe the honour of a visit from his highness, the almighty king of Mithral Hall?"

Bruenor blushed, a rare act for such a stoic person. "I still don't know why ye must always mock me title, ye damned drow..." he said with a smile, feigning anger as always.

"Listen," said the dwarven king. Drizzt beckoned Bruenor into his room, sitting back onto his bed. "Earlier this morning', coupla dwarves we had in from Mirabar were telling me of tales they heard of some of the guards from the less prosperous areas of Mirabar being murdered by an unknown assailant."

"Do you wish for me to go and hunt down the murderer?" asked the drow, obviously concerned for the people in the city.

"Wait a moment and listen, Drizzt." said the dwarf. The dwarf's use of his name rather than the usual "elf" or "damned drow" caught Drizzt's attention even more than the urgent tone in the dwarven king's voice. Seeing that the drow was now sitting up, looking at Bruenor curiously, the dwarf decided he would continue. "The thing about the killings, is that all 4 of the victims have had their throats cut."

"Nothing too unusual about that, even in a prosperous city such as Mirabar," said the elf, relaxing again. "Are ye gonna let me finish?" asked Bruenor. Seeing the elf's amused expression, he kept on going. "When the last guy was killed, well, the Axe almost got the killer." said the king, shifting about uncomfortably.

"Almost?" said Drizzt, sitting up immediately, knowing full well that an opponent who could evade a patrol of the famous Axe of Mirabar would be no normal thief or assassin. "The Axe recovered the murder weapon, a jeweled dagger, left in the throat of the guard, who had appeared to not have been surprised by his death, so there must have been a confrontation." said Bruenor. Thoughts of a jeweled dagger brought back dark memories, and the scar on the drow's back twinged painfully.

"Do the Axe still have the dagger?" asked Drizzt, thinking to travel to Mirabar and inspect the weapon for himself, to make sure that what he suspected was not true.

"Well…eh...no." said the dwarven king "The men of the patrol who recovered it disappeared from their beds along with the dagger. The entire city is in uproar, the watch has been doubled and there is talk of a curfew."

"It's him, isn't it?" asked the drow, resting his head in his hands.

"We don't know for sure, but I would think that ye should be watchin' yer back more carefully, drow." said the King, rising from his friend's bed and striding to the door.

"Yet more problems," sighed the drow, flopping back onto his bed for the second time that day."

"What do ye mean more?" enquired Bruenor, turning back to look at the elf.

"Nothing important, friend," replied Drizzt. "And thanks for the warning, though I doubt that there will be any trouble, no matter who it is."

"Humph," said the king, turning to leave, knowing that Drizzt would be open with him when the time was right, and he left, leaving his ranger friend to his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The assassin trudged through the darkened streets of the city, trained eyes automatically scanning the numerous alleys and turn-offs for sign of an approaching watchman, or a concealed attacker.

_As if there is anyone who would dare to attack me, or even stand a chance against my blades, except one..._

The cloaked man shook his head, as if to dislodge thoughts of the dark elf, whose face seemed to occupy most of the assassin's thoughts of late.

Then it was decided then, he would head for the ancient dwarven hall, and take his vengeance upon all those who had ruined his previous "arrangement" with Pasha Pook, the infamous leader of Calimport's thieves guild.

Hearing a splash from behind him, the man swiveled and ducked behind a street corner, right into the face of an approaching watchman. "You there!" he called

_Damn it! That blasted elf, making him drop his guard!_

"Halt!" called the watchman again. The assassin moved like lighting, his sword and dagger appearing simultaneously in his hands. He began to advance menacingly on the guard.

The watchman held his ground, failing to see his own death incarnate in the assassin's eyes.

Half an hour later, a lone figure dressed in the half-plate mail and red leggings of the city watch left the city by the west gate, heading towards Mithral Hall, and his true foe.

The assassin entered the dwarven fortress a lot more easily than he expected, though he had a strange desire not to kill every lax dwarven guard on his way.

He made it all the way through into the quarters, using the famous ruby pendant to convince a passing dwarf that telling him where Drizzt Do'urden slept was of the utmost importance.

The man moved into the drow's room, eyes, roving for traps or an ambush.

Instead, his eyes jumped to the sleeping form of his enemy, curled up on top of his bed, smooth ebony skin flat against the white silken sheets. The assassin felt a slight involuntary tightening of his lower regions. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he enjoyed have so much power over the defenseless dark elf, or something else.

To be honest, he didn't really care.

_Damn the drow again, and damn my needs._

The assassin approached the sleeping elf, unsheathing his dagger. He raised it above his head to kill his most hated foe, but found he couldn't. He replaced it at his hip, and watched the drow's chest move up and down in a slow motion. The man couldn't deny the fact that he was sorely tempted to pounce upon the elf's sleeping form, and have his way with Drizzt, yet Drizzt was his foe, his nemesis. The man plunged the dagger into the wooden post of the drow's bed in anger, and stalked from the room, to find a place to hide and rest, for the confrontation he knew was coming.

Ha! You didn't honestly think I would write lemon in the first chapter, did you?


	2. A Little Obsession

Hey everyone, hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter will be my first try at both fighting (I will never, ever have as much skill as Salvatore, but I think that I may as well try) and maybe a little bit of lemon, so, wish me luck! Sorry it too me so long to update, and I promise I'll never do it again (Update that is D) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope that you'll be happy with this one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark elf ranger was awoken by the sounds of shouting and trampling footsteps in the stone corridor outside his room. He groggily rolled out of bed, shaking dreams of a certain human (and what that certain human had been doing to him) out of his head, and promptly nearly knocked himself out on the hilt of a beautifully crafted dagger protruding from the wooden bedpost at his side.  
Drizzt tugged the dagger out of the mahogany, looking it up and down, his still sleepy mind failing to recognize what it meant. He slid the heavy dagger down the back of his boot, belted on his scimitars and opened the door, glancing along the corridor, trying to discern what the noise was.  
"Drizzt!" called the bulky barbarian who had managed to sneak up behind the elf when Drizzt had been looking the other way.  
Damn it, got to stop thinking of the assassin…  
"Oh, Wulfgar," replied the drow casually, not wanting to let his former pupil know that he had surprised him. "Back from the dale then, how goes the business of Bryn Shander and the Tribe of the Elk"  
The barbarian ignored the question and grasped Drizzt by the shoulder.  
"Listen, Drizzt, we need you down in the war room, there may have been an attack on the hall last night. I've been sent by Cattie-brie to rouse you, and Bruenor"  
"Right," replied the elf, seriousness appearing in his dark face. "Go wake the king then, I will speak with Cattie about this, see what I can learn"  
Wulfgar frowned. "Don't press her for too much; she doesn't look that well, though she insists that she is fine. Did something happen between you both"  
Don't like the sound of this then…  
"No, not at all," lied the drow, "She's overworked, I think, though without her I am sure that Mithral Hall would fall apart under Bruenor's…well…haphazard rule"  
"I know what you mean," said the barbarian, obviously not understanding at all, exactly as Drizzt had figured.  
As Wulfgar hurried off to the dwarven king's rooms, the dark elf hurried down the passageways leading to the war room.  
As the ranger entered the sparsely lit stone hall, he noticed Cattie-brie on the other side, deep in conversation with a pair of heavily armored dwarven guards, who supported a slightly tipsy looking colleague between them.  
"Oh, it's you," she said, turning to face him after one of the guards gave a shout of alarm, almost falling over as he jumped back. The other members of Clan Battlehammer were still getting used to his appearance.  
"According to this south hall captain, one of his men reported showing a cloaked man with a beautiful ruby pendant to your room, Drizzt. He also remembers him carrying a saber and dagger, and there is only one man I know who uses such weapons.  
The ranger reached down into his boot and pulled out the dagger, showing it to Cattie.  
"This dagger?" The woman's face paled considerably.  
"What's all this blasted racket, ye dogs!" roared Bruenor, bursting through the doors to the hall, bowling over a dwarven captain standing on duty.  
The dark elf glanced at the dwarven king's daughter, amusement dancing in his purple eyes.  
"Just be careful, ok?" she said, rushing over to the fallen dwarf's aid.  
Drizzt returned to his room, laughing at the antics of his greatest friend and ally, who, for all of his faults and gruffness, was truly a valued companion of the drow ranger.  
-  
The assassin awoke sharply, quickly shaking the fuzziness from his mind and taking in his surroundings. Concealed behind the curtain of the drow's balcony windows, the man was nearly invisible in the half light of the early morning.  
He barely had a minute to check that his saber was belted on tightly, before he heard the stiff wooden door to the room creak open, and soft footsteps cross the room. The assassin clearly heard the sound of a pair of blades being dropped to the floor, and heard the adjoining bathroom door close. The man swept the curtain out of his face, shielding his eyes from the sunlight filtering in though the newly opened curtains.

_I'm almost as bad as the damn drow. _

The assassin quickly spotted the drow's fabled scimitars upon the ground, alongside his own jeweled dagger. The assassin bent and picked up his blade, and began to reach for the drow's weapons when he decided against it. His honor demanded a fair fight, well, fair as in if the elf could reach his weapons. Before that, he was fair game.  
The man moved like a shadow across the carpeted room, slowly opening the door to the bathroom.  
The drow had his back to the assassin, his dark ebony skin rippling with muscles as he stretched before reaching down to remove his breeches and step into the bath of hot water next to him.  
"Elf..." called the assassin from the doorway "You!" shouted Drizzt, spinning around to face his assailant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis Entreri, one of the greatest warriors in all the realms, laughed, not as chilling a sound as the drow had envisioned. It sounded melodious, almost happy.  
Drizzt wasted no more time on words, tripping the assassin and rushing into his bedroom, rolling across the floor, unsheathing Icingdeath and Twinkle as he went.  
The drow launched himself at the assassin, who had lazily waltzed into the bedroom after picking himself up from the floor, Icingdeath and Twinkle both heading straight for the assassin's black heart. Artemis easily parried these, and backhanded his dagger at Drizzt's face. Drizzt ducked, and slashed Twinkle across Entreri's knee. The human leaped back, and brought his saber in at Drizzt's face. Drizzt blocked the blow with Icingdeath, and stepped back"  
"Your skills haven't diminished, even though you have lain about this hall all day and night" Entreri said. "Maybe," Replied Drizzt, "But I can tell that you haven't greatly improved either!" Entreri snarled and leapt at Drizzt His dagger swung in at his chest, but was caught on the hilt of Drizzt's scimitar this gave Artemis the opportunity to get in close to the dark elf, nearly face to face As much to the assassin's own surprise as the ranger's, he planted a soft kiss on the elf's lips.  
Drizzt staggered back, stunned by the assassin's actions." "Why did you just..." He trailed off. "Do you truly want me to say, or do you already know"  
The assassin used the chance he had while the elf was pondering his actions to quickly disarm him and push him back against his own door.  
The drow looked at Artemis with a look of blank confusion on his face. The man shrugged.  
"Actions speak louder than words." he said, moving in to kiss the drow again.

_I can't deny my own attraction to him…to the nine hells with caution!_

Drizzt groaned and shifted his head back against the door as the man began torturing his neck with light kisses all the way down the drow's chest. Entreri licked and sucked on the elf's defenseless nipples, eliciting another moan from Drizzt.  
The drow undid the buttons on the assassin's shirt, and wrapped his slender arms around the man's muscled chest. Entreri responded by lifting the elf's light frame off of the ground, and over to the bed, causing Drizzt to hit his head on the door on the way past.  
He dropped the drow onto the bed, and kissed him once passionately on the lips, by way of apology for hurting him. The assassin climbed onto the bed, and straddled the elf.  
Drizzt grabbed Entreri's shoulders, and pushed the man off of him, quickly rolling over and climbing onto him. Entreri started to protest, but Drizzt silenced him with a quick kiss to his lips. The drow ground his hips into the mans, causing a collective moan from them both.  
"You know," said the drow, his voice barely more than a whisper, "if we were in Menzoberranzan, we'd be executed.." Entreri gave a loud sigh.  
"Shush, I can think of a better use for your mouth." said the man. Drizzt smiled almost wickedly. "Kissing? But we've already done that…"

The man growled and reached for Drizzt who quickly ducked out of the way, hitting his head on the mirror at the side of the bed, sending it sailing from the tabletop to the floor, where it shattered with a crash. Both men heard shouts from down the corridor.  
The drow rolled off of the bed, and yanked Entreri off after him, who fell into the pile of mirror shards. The elf pulled him up off of the floor, and then tried to stuff the man into his wardrobe, among all of the drow's clothes.  
"You'll pay for that later, elf!" shouted the man, as Drizzt locked the front of the wardrobe again, and dived back for his bed, just as the door to his room burst open and in marched both Wulfgar and Cattie-brie, just in time to catch a glimpse of the naked elf as he whipped the cover's of his bed over him.  
"Drizzt, what the hell's going on!" said Cattie-brie, turning to survey the mess of the room, her eyes widening when she noticed the pile of clothes on the floor.  
"I heard shouting, thought you were in trouble." said Wulfgar, hands tightly clutching Aegis-Fang, which, as Drizzt could disdainfully see, had just been used to smash his door in.  
"I'm alright," said the drow, pulling the covers tighter around him. "I just knocked over the mirror, must've been me you heard shouting," he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry to bother you all"  
"What are you doing in bed?" asked the woman, a suspicious look in her eyes.  
"just thought I'd take a nap, I had a bit of a nightmare, the noise of the mirror breaking woke me up"  
If she was about to reply, it was lost in the sound of the wardrobe toppling over, crashing onto the ground. "Fuck!" came a muffled voice from inside it.  
She raised her eyebrows at the elf, who blushed.  
"Err…it's on a raised bit, keeps doing that, I've been meaning to ask to have it fixed"  
She turned to Wulfgar, "Can you lift his wardrobe up again"  
Drizzt, if it was possible with his dark skin, went very pale.  
"No, really it's fine, I'll sort it out, don't worry." Wulfgar ignored him and lifted the heavy wardrobe off of the ground, setting it back against the wall.  
He turned back to face Cattie, who motioned for him to open the door.  
The barbarian turned to do so, but was interrupted by Entreri, who threw himself out the wardrobe onto the man's back in an explosion of splinters of wood.  
"Arrgh!" shouted the barbarian, lifting his hammer to strike at his foe, then seeing the assassin's naked form.  
"Right…stop this now!" shouted the woman, spinning round to face the dark elf, who was currently cowering underneath the sheets.  
"Get up out of that, now!" She grabbed Drizzt by the neck, who, to her surprise, put up very little resistance.  
Wulfgar grabbed both naked men by the throats, and dragged them out of the room and down the corridor after Cattie-brie.  
"Fan-bloody-tastic, elf!" Snarled Entreri, trying in vain to cover up his crotch. They passed several other residents of the hall, who stopped and stared at the spectacle before them.  
Drizzt groaned. This was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apologies once again for the late update and the general OOCness of Entreri.

I'll try my best not to do that again either. In case you didn't notice, I have down rated this for now, it'll probably make its way back up M by the time I am finished with it. Also, I have done a few modifications to make writing later chapters a bit easier, at the expense of my precious reviews. I have copied them all into word to cheer me up when I get writer's block! Thanks to everyone who did, and if anyone wants to replace the review that has now probably disappeared, feel free.


	3. The Longest Day

Hello again everyone, here is the much (not really) awaited chapter 3! I'll try to clear up a bit of the OOCness in this chapter, so don't worry. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and waited so patiently for me to update! 

-----------------------------------------------------

The dwarven king started as the doors to the war room thudded open once again. He placed his head in his hands and groaned. Just when he thought he might get a little rest. "Are we under attack?" he asked, not bothering to look up at whoever wanted his attention this time. "No?" he said when there was no immediate answer. "Then go away and stop bothering me!" Cattie-Brie turned round, and glared at the pair being restrained by the barbarian. She regarded Entreri, thrashing about, trying hard to break Wulfgar's iron grip; and the still, resigned drow in his other hand. She decided that the importance of making sure that Bruenor was aware of this far outweighed the inevitable amount of grief she would get for disturbing him. She cleared her throat loudly to get the King's attention. The dwarf raised his head and peered at his adopted daughter through his weary, bloodshot eyes. As he surveyed the hall, he noticed that all his generals, normally stern and imposing figures, were staring open mouthed at something behind his daughter. She stepped quickly to the side, and winced when she saw Bruenor's expression. Drizzt blushed under the gaze of his dwarven friend, a purplish tinge showing on his cheeks. Artemis had finally realised that, if he struggled, it was a hell of a lot harder to 'preserve him modesty.  
"What in Moradin's name!" bellowed Bruenor, making almost everyone in the hall jump. He bounded from his throne with a speed and youthfulness that you wouldn't have thought possible from the seemingly exhausted king.  
The dwarf's gnarled hands reflexively reached for his axe, but found nothing there, yet another grim reminder of his duties as king.  
Drizzt was the first to speak. "Bruenor..I..we..' he began, only to be cut off with a single glare from the enraged dwarf. "Alright everyone, get yerself's out o' here," sighed Bruenor after a few second's of 'angry stare exchanging' with Entreri. Dagnabbit (a youngish dwarven general, for those who don't know), started to protest, but gave up, and strode out of the hall accompanied by the remainder of the shell-shocked dwarves. He truly has no desire to hear or see what was coming.

Bruenor's angry glare immediately softened as the other dwarves left the room, and he turned to the four in front of him.  
He motioned to the barbarian and his daughter to drag the assassin of to the side so he could converse privately with his ranger friend.  
Drizzt looked up at the dwarf, standing upon the dais so that, for once, he was taller. The king looked at the drow with a great deal of concern, and asked quietly "what did he do to you? Did he, y'know.." Bruenor trailed off into silence, and looked at Drizzt pleadingly, silently praying that his suspicions were unfounded.  
The drow ranger's eyes widened in confusion, and, if possible, he seemed to turn more purple when he finally discerned what his gruff friend was hinting at.  
"No..he..that is...I". The king shook his head sadly, and averted his gaze to the floor, seemingly lost in thought over what to do. When he (after what seemed an eternity for the other occupants of the room) looked up, his normally placid features were tempered with rage.  
"Take that dog down below and throw him into a cell," said Bruenor, gesturing at the human. The king marched over to Entreri, halting the group. He looked the assassin in the eyes, a feat only possible because of Entreri's 'hunched over' position.  
"You're lucky that I'm not going to kill you right here right now. I'll let you live, til tomorrow at least." thundered the dwarf. "And a finer notch you'll never put on your axe," added Wulfgar, who hadn't quite found it in his heart to forgive the assassin for his kidnapping of Regis, a halfling friend of the group.  
"No!" shouted Drizzt, eliciting shocked stares from the assembled gathering, except Entreri, who was of course, being himself, gauging whether or not he could make a break for it during the distraction.  
"Would we be any better than he is if we killed him in cold blood?" asked the drow quietly, only just recovering from his recent embarrassment.  
"Fine," snorted the gruff dwarf eventually. "Chuck him in a cell, even he'll have a hard job murdering a stone wall"  
Cattie and Wulfgar dragged the struggling man away, through the double doors and down the hallway.  
"And for Moradin's sake get him some clothes!"

-----------------------------------------------------

The assassin leaned against the cold wall, his head in his hands, the only refuge his soul had ever known, well, save for one individual…  
"Artemis!" came a voice from the deserted corridor outside, drawing the human from his reverie.  
He looked up, eyes squinting in the complete blackness that surrounded him. "It's me," came the voice again. "Look, I brought you some food." A small loaf of bread and a few strips of steak were slipped through the bars of his cage on a thin metal tray.  
Entreri knelt down and quickly grasped the arm of his benefactor. Feeling the cool skin under his fingers, he looked up and locked his gaze with an astonishing pair of lavender eyes, which seemed to glow faintly in the dark.  
Surprised (Not a word commonly associated with the assassin), he fell backwards, causing the tray to clatter away loudly across the hard stone floor.  
"Shh!' hissed the drow ranger, looking around nervously. "Someone'll hear us"  
"What the hell is up with your eyes?" hissed back the man, having never noticed that particular attribute about his elf before. "Always to the point, heh, y'know that's one of the reasons I like you? Oh it's infravision by the way." said Drizzt.  
The assassin could just imagine the ranger's cheeky smile.  
"Sorry I didn't get the chance to greet you properly," said Drizzt, gently shrugging off the man's hold on his arm and settling down comfortably on the floor (Well as comfortable as possible). The dark elf chuckled a little to himself.  
"We haven't seen each other in what, 4, no 5 tendays? You only had to wait another one and I'd have been well on my way to Nesme to visit you, and now you've gone and got yourself killed. Just because you're so damn impatient." The man snorted. Drizzt turned slightly and leant his back up against the bars For support.  
"Well, can you blame me?" asked the man. "I have needs you know, not all of us are incredible dark elves." At this Drizzt really did laugh out loud.  
"Is that a compliment?" smirked the drow, though he already did know the answer to that question.  
"Ha, no way!" barked the assassin, eliciting more frenzied 'shhing' from the ranger.  
"Well," said Drizzt, acting a little grumpy, "I'll go to you funeral, don't worry"  
"Humph…" said the assassin, looking very resigned for an angry, murderous killer.  
"Anyways, I'll try and talk him out of it, but y'know…" That possibility didn't even bear thinking about for Drizzt, so he pushed it aside swiftly, instead pulling Artemis's head in close for a quick kiss.  
The dark elf stepped back and, true to his race, he melted away into the darkness almost immediately, leaving the assassin to ponder the night's (or was it morning's?) events. Entreri pursed his lips and leaned back against the unforgiving stone, deep in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

At the sound of soft footfalls receding into the distance, Cattie-Brie glanced around the corner, catching a glimpse of the ranger's back.  
She slid down the fall, tears running down her cheeks and soft sobs echoing through the empty chamber.  
Before she left, she stole back to the assassin's cell, and gave his sleeping form such a venomous glare that even Artemis Entreri would be proud of it.  
Cattie decided on her grim course, and hurried upwards through Mithral hall, towards her adoptive father's chambers.

-----------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? don't worry, all will be revealed next chapter, which you can expect to see in the next few days. Sorry again for my long absence, oh yeah, don't forget to review if you liked it, and if you didn't I'll try to make sure the next bit is better.


End file.
